


wonder of earthly plunder

by polarizing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ballet Dancer Castiel, Bottom Castiel, Car Sex, Dancer Castiel, M/M, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:12:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7840744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polarizing/pseuds/polarizing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>pardon any mistakes or factual errors.</p>
    </blockquote>





	wonder of earthly plunder

**Author's Note:**

> pardon any mistakes or factual errors.

Dean never really thought he'd fall for Castiel.

Dumb Castiel who always wore the dumbest sweaters that matched his dumb blue eyes and his dumb brunet mess of hair and his dumb fucking talent.

But, here Dean was, smiling to himself as he watched Castiel give a presentation on something irrelevant in front of the class. Castiel is so elegant when he moves, despite his large stature and thickness, and Dean thanks God for ballet.

This isn't like a cliché, no, because Castiel knows that Dean exists. Dean doesn't think Castiel hates him, just simply has no reason to pay attention to him. Which, Dean guesses, makes sense. Castiel doesn't really pay attention to anybody. As far as Dean knows, the guy has no friends. The cliché thing is, Dean's determined to be Castiel's friend.

Or at least determined to get into Castiel's pants. 

So, after two weeks of watching Castiel, Dean comes up with a carefully concocted plan that involves skipping class, seducing Castiel, burgers, and then, ultimately, car sex. 

Dean thinks it sounds pretty good to him.

•••

"Hey, um, you're Castiel, right?" Dean asks. Castiel looks up from his book, mouth hanging open. He nods once then snaps his mouth shut, clearing his throat.

"Yes," Castiel says, and Dean swears he'll never get used to that voice of his. "What do you want, Dean?"

"You know my name?" Dean sputters, face breaking out in a grin. Castiel blushes and the corners of his mouth turn up slightly.

"Of course," Castiel answers. "Your brother talks about you often. He truly admires you." 

"My brother?" 

"Sam?" Castiel supplies. "I thought you knew. Sam and I are dating." 

Dean stops. What the fuck? Sam is a scrawny freshman who isn't even gay, let alone gay for a fucking ballerina.

"Oh," Dean says, trying not to sound stunned. "Well, um, I was wondering if since it's your study hall period and the end of the day, you'd wanna ditch and go get burgers or something?" 

Castiel's smile grows. "I'd love that, Dean," he says and packs up his books.

•••

Dean's been sporting a hard-on this entire ride.

Castiel had hummed along to the radio, which turned Dean on, and then he tapped Dean's thigh to get Dean's attention, which turned Dean on, and then, at the drive thru, Castiel ordered a double bacon cheeseburger with cheese curds and a large Pepsi, which, for some dumb fucking reason, turned Dean on. 

So there they sat, parked at Dean's spot by the pond, in secluded nowhere, Castiel moaning around his burger and Dean trying to hide his boner. 

"So," Dean says, wiping his hands with a napkin, "What do you and Sam...do?" At Castiel's confused look, Dean added, "Cause I mean, you're like, this super cool dancer, who is a senior, may I add, and Sam's a 15 year old loser. I mean, how did you even meet?" 

Castiel swallows a giant bite of burger and takes a sip of soda before chuckling. "We met when he was babysitting my little sister. Since then, we just do normal stuff. You know, like, watch movies, play video games... other things I don't feel comfortable saying."

"You mean like fucking?" Dean crumples up his wrappers and shoves them into the bag. 

"Um... we haven't ever actually... you know," Castiel says. Dean laughs but, once he realizes Castiel is joking, winces.

"Yikes," he says. "I mean, not even a blowie?" Castiel, at this, laughs, and throws his burger wrapper into the bag.

"Nope," he answers. "Sam is a good guy and all but... I don't know, it's just kind of agonizing? I honestly don't even know what he's worried about. It's not like I'll get pregnant." 

"So uh... you... you're a... you..." Dean struggles for words.

"Yes, I'm a bottom, Dean," Castiel says lightly, "Don't shit yourself." Dean fakes a laugh and hopes to God that Castiel isn't noticing his boner.

"How would that even work?" Dean teases. "Cause, I mean, no offense if this offends you, but Sam ain't exactly the most dominant kid in the whole wide world." 

Castiel laughs and turns in his seat, sitting on his left leg facing toward Dean. "I haven't really had to worry about that at all," he says with a chuckle. "I mean, cause we haven't done anything. I'm assuming he'd take on a dominant position like you do." 

Dean blushes at that. Like I do? "Um... pardon?" 

Castiel laughs fully at that. "Oh, come on, Dean," he says. "Don't act like you haven't been wanting to tear me apart in the backseat of your car this entire time we've been together." 

"Um..." Dean has to physically cross his legs in order to stop himself from jizzing in his pants because Cas knows that he wants to fuck him.

"I wouldn't be too opposed to that," Castiel says quietly, and then they're off, shooting for the backseat to the car, squeezing over the the seats, tumbling onto each other, hands all over. 

Castiel kisses like his life depends on it. He's rough and needy but at the same time, he's just so passive and willing and shit, Dean isn't gonna last long. 

"Clothes," Dean gasps between kisses, and Castiel nods, practically tearing Dean's leather jacket off of him, throwing it onto the floor. Dean kicks his shoes off and Castiel follows, and so does Castiel's sweater. 

"Are you a socks on or socks off kinda guy?" Dean asks, panting, practically clawing at Castiel's belt buckle, and Castiel chuckles. 

"Whichever you please," and, Castiel, being the calmer man in this situation, sets a hand on Dean's fumbling ones, and guides Dean's hands to correctly undo the belt, and unzip his jeans.

"Cas," Dean says quietly, and he knows his hands are shaking, knows those damn fat hands of his are shaking, and Castiel nods, he just knows, and he presses Dean against the door of the Impala, kneeling between his legs. The position is slightly uncomfortable for the both of them, but Dean honestly could not care, because Castiel Novak is sliding his hands up Dean's t shirt, pulling it up over his head, kissing down Dean's chest and holy fuck, mouthing at Dean's goddamn bulge, and Dean tosses his head back, repositioning his foot on the floor so Castiel has more access.

"You called me Cas," he says, pulling down the zipper on Dean's pants, undoing the button.

"Sorry," Dean says, and he can't believe how fucking beautiful Cas is like this, how his brown hair glints in the sun every time he moves, how his lashes look so thick over his eyes, how pretty the flush that's on his cheeks is. 

"Don't apologize," Cas says, voice dropping an entire octave. "Nobody's ever called me that before. It sounds nice." Cas pulls Dean's jeans down, a concentrated look on his face as he pulls them over Dean's feet, and he giggles at Dean's boxers. 

"Aw, fuck," Dean groans, slapping a hand against his face. He wore them. He wore his fucking Simpons boxers the day he was gonna get laid by the hottest guy he'd ever seen. 

"They're cute," Cas says, a smile on his face, admiring the detail of Homer's iconic pink donut. But soon, those are gone too, and then Castiel is deftly shucking his own pants and underwear. 

"Fuck, Cas," Dean says. His cock is already there, all the way, rock hard, precum smeared along the tip, and Castiel smiles, sinks down onto his knees again, and swallows Dean whole.

"Shit," Dean gasps, biting on his hand to keep from moaning. Cas is skilled in this area, his tongue doing just the right things, and although there is the uncomfortable scratch of teeth every now and then, it's for sure one of the best blowjobs Dean's ever received. 

Cas, with one hand on the base of Dean's dick, grabs Dean's stray hand and puts it in his hair and Jesus Christ Dean almost comes right then and there. Castiel's hair is thick and soft and just the right texture and the hand that was in Dean's mouth has moved to the back of the seat, gripping it tightly. 

"Cas," Dean warns, and Castiel looks up at him through those lashes, hollows his cheeks, and boom, that's it, show's over, folks, Dean is coming, practically ripping Castiel's hair out of his head, shouting out a string of words mainly consisting of Cas, Fuck, and God. And Cas swallows, he just fucking takes it all, like he loves it or something, and Dean's pretty much ready to take a long ass nap at this point, but he still pets Castiel's head and pats his lap, and Castiel crawls up onto his legs.

"That was nice," Castiel murmurs, and Dean chuckles, smoothing a piece of stray hair away from his forehead. 

"Sweetheart, you haven't seen anything yet," he replies, and Castiel groans, low and quietly.

"Your voice is intoxicating," he whispers, and Dean rubs up and down Castiel's smooth thighs.

"You shave?" he asks, and Castiel nods.

"It's just more pleasing to me when I dance to be smooth," he explains, and Dean sits completely upright, wincing at the crick in his neck.

"That's right," Dean softly remarks, "You dance. I think I've seen you once or twice." Dean closes a fist around Castiel's cock and strokes infuriatingly slow, almost teasingly. "You look real pretty up there, you know that? Running around in those tight little clothes. You look like a fuckin' angel, I swear." 

"Dean," Cas groans. He sets his hand on Dean's shoulder and slumps over slightly. "God." 

"You like dirty talk, don't you?" Dean asks, barely speeding up his fist. "You like it when I tell you how hot you are." Castiel nods and Dean leans forward to kiss him, gently, smirking to himself when Cas shivers.

"The things you do to me," Dean tells him, pulling back. "You drive me fuckin' crazy. Jack myself off of to you every night. Thinking about you, your mouth, your tight little ass—"

"Dean," Cas groans. "I-I need you to s-stop because I'm gonna-I'm gonna come and I want you to fuck me." 

Dean's body is kicked into hyperdrive and he's flipping Cas over onto his belly, laying him out like that, all pretty a ready to be fucked, and he marvels at the sight. 

Already nudging one spit slicked finger at Cas' entrance, Dean his jacking himself with the other hand, wanting this to be quick and rough and dirty. They'll have plenty of time in the future to take it slow, but right now, they both just need to get off. 

"Open up for me, angel," he says, and Castiel shivers, moans as Dean slips a second finger in. 

"H-How many people have you fucked back here before?" Cas asks, shoving himself back onto Dean.

"None," Dean answers, "You're the first. Wouldn't fuck just anybody in my baby. She's reserved for the prettiest."

Cas is clutching at the leather of the seats, and if it were anybody else, Dean would be concerned, but right now he couldn't care less because he's got three fingers inside a perky little ass.

"Wait, fuck," Cas blurts, "Condom, we need a condom." Dean groans and drops his head to Castiel's lower back.

"I-I have some in the glove compartment but I'm clean, Cas," he says. "We're fine. Unless you're not."

Castiel humps the seat of the car a little bit and sighs, "I'm okay," he says. Dean lifts his head up and rubs circles on Cas' thigh with one hand, the other still moving in and out of that pretty pink hole.

"Cas, if you're not sure if you're good to go or not, it's fine, I can go grab one," Dean says, and Castiel reaches back and swats Dean's wrist, hard.

"I said I'm okay, because I'm a virgin, you dick, now hurry up and fuck me before I do it myself." 

"Fuck," Dean groans, and he doesn't waste any time lining up with Cas, gripping his hips and tossing his head back. "You're perfect, Jesus Christ. So good for me, you know that?" Cas just moans in response, and Dean lets out a long sigh when he bottoms out.

"What made you decide to just give up 18 years of purity for me, huh?" he asks. "Your parents would probably hate me, huh? Hate me for fucking their boy?" Dean pulls back and slams himself in with one strong move. "Fuck them," he says, holding onto Cas' hips tighter. "I'll fuck you if I want. Fuck my boy, fuck my pretty little ballerina."

"Dean," Castiel babbles, "Please, please, please." Dean's fucking Cas at a steady rate now, only going harder when he feels himself reach his breaking point.

"Please what?" Dean asks. 

"T-Tell me," he gasps, and Dean smirks.

"Tell you what? Tell you how fucking beautiful you are? How lucky I am?" Cas nods, and Dean's ruthlessly pounding into Cas now, no mercy, and he loves it. "Tell you how I know that you're just with my brother so that you can get to me?" 

At that, Cas lets out a loud moan and his body is tensing up and, fuck, Cas is coming, coming all over Dean's car and Dean doesn't even care because it's one of the hottest fucking things Dean had ever seen. Not long after, Cas coaxes Dean into his second orgasm of the hour, the shouts of Cas! louder this time around. 

When they're finished, they're both panting, Dean laying back on the seat and wiping sweat away from his forehead. "Fuck," he exhales, stares at Cas, who's staring right back at Dean. 

"Fuck, indeed," Cas says, and his voice sounds so wrecked that Dean smiles in satisfaction of knowing he did that to Cas. 

"C'mere," Dean says, patting his lap, and Cas crawls over, plopping right down like he owns Dean's damn thighs, and before Dean knows it, Cas is asleep, snoring softly, and Dean finds it endearing. 

He looks at the watch on his wrist and sets an alarm for a half hour, and Dean drifts asleep. 

The alarm doesn't wake Cas up, so, luckily, Dean's mouth can.

••• 

"You have my number, right?" Dean asks for the fourth time, parked outside of the school lot. Most of the cars are gone by now, aside from the ones that belong to staff and Castiel.

"Yes, Dean, I'm positive," Cas replies, and despite his annoyed tone, he has a wide smile on his face.

"Okay, just, um, text me so I know you made it home, okay?" Dean rubs a hand on the back of his neck and winces at how stupid he sounds.

"Alright, you big sap." Cas exits the car and, before going to his own, stops by Dean's window and draws him in for a kiss. Dean melts into the other boy and marvels at how right it feels to be with Cas.

"Bye, my little ballerina," Dean jokes when they pull apart. Castiel laughs and flushes.

"Would you be up for an encore of today's performance sometime soon?" he joins in. Dean raises an eyebrow and strokes his thumb over Cas' hand that's sitting on the windowsill of the car. 

"Of course," he answers. 

"I guess I should practice then, huh?" And with that, Castiel walks away. 

Dean whistles at that perky ass that he now loves, and Castiel flips up his middle finger, and Dean doesn't think he's ever seen anything so beautiful.


End file.
